High Five!
Season 1 is the first part of the first series of Numberblocks that premiered on January 23, 2017 and ended on February 10, 2017. List of Episodes * One (number 1) ** Jan 23, 2017 - A small red block falls from the sky and forms a body who counts one of everything. * Another One (introduction to addition) ** Jan 24, 2017 - One wants to play tennis. She finds a magic mirror that makes another One. They add up to become Two. * Two (number 2) ** Jan 25, 2017 - Two finds a pair of magic dancing shoes and shows his friend One that everything is better with two. * Three (number 3) ** Jan 26, 2017 - Three sings about things that come in threes. * One, Two, Three! (counting to 3) ** Jan 27, 2017 - Three does magic tricks with apples to show all the others who goes first, who is biggest and how to surprise the other number friends. * Four (number 4) ** Jan 30, 2017 - Four square clouds appear. Four sings about other squares and things that come in number fours. * Five (number 5) ** Jan 31, 2017 - Numberblocks 1-4 start a band. Five is new and then the band gets started. * Three Little Pigs (counting to 4) ** Feb 1, 2017 - Numberblocks 1-3 play as the Three Little Pigs. Four plays as the Big Bad Square. * Off We Go (number sequencing) ** Feb 2, 2017 - Five and friends set off on a rhyming romp through a field and a forest, but they keep getting all mixed up. * How To Count (how to count) ** Feb 3, 2017 - Numberblocks 1-4 have a picnic with four flapjacks. Three miscounts the four flapjacks as 3 and thinks there's a flapjack snaffler in the picnic area. * Stampolines (number arrangements) ** Feb 6, 2017 - Numberblock Three opens a stampoline park, where her friends have splatty fun making inky prints of all of the shapes they can make. * The Whole of Me (part-part-whole) ** Feb 7, 2017 - All the Numberblocks sing about their parts and wholes. * The Terrible Twos (2 x 2) ** Feb 8, 2017 - Double trouble as Four splits into twos and a pair of tricky twins turn up - the Terrible Twos, who decide it is time to tickle their friends into pieces. * Holes (addition and subtraction) ** Feb 9, 2017 - Five sees a boulder in her way. Block to block, she travels through a hole. * Hide and Seek (number bonds to 5) ** Feb 10, 2017 - Numberblocks 1-5 play hide and seek. Characters One Two Three Four Five PREVIOUS Alphablocks Series 4. NEXT Ten out of Ten (Season 2) > Season 3 >> Notes * High Five! was released to DVD'' on August 21, 2017. * Two and One, Two, Three are the only episodes to go between debut episodes. * Two goes between the debut of Two and Three while One, Two, Three goes between the debut of Three and Four. * The only Numberblocks in this season whose eponymous episodes are the only episode where they are the biggest Numberblocks in are ''One and Four. ** However, One is the only Numberblock in her debut episode, which is the first episode of the series. * Two is the only Numberblock in the first part of the season to not use the magic mirror * In September 10 2018, the complete first series was released on DVD. 'Episode Select' NB E01 00.png|One|link=One (episode) NB E02 00.png|Another One|link=Another One NB E03 00.png|Two|link=Two (episode) NB E04 00.png|Three|link=Three (episode) NB E05 00.png|One, Two, Three!|link=One, Two, Three! NB E06 00.png|Four|link=Four (episode) NB E07 00.png|Five|link=Five (episode) NB E08 00.png|Three Little Pigs|link=Three Little Pigs NB E09 00.png|Off We Go|link=Off We Go NB E10 00.png|How To Count|link=How To Count NB E11 00.png|Stampolines|link=Stampolines NB E12 00.png|The Whole of Me|link=The Whole of Me NB E13 00.png|The Terrible Twos|link=The Terrible Twos NB E14 00.png|Holes|link=Holes NB E15 00.png|Hide and Seek|link=Hide and Seek 'Gallery' 76FC50CD-B8F2-47FE-A13D-ED7D7432D6BF.jpeg|The DVD case D6F094AA-E3E7-4BB1-A7CA-3F5B42D99C07.jpeg|Fifteen E55868BF-1D92-4335-8B23-C4CBDBF0E7CB.jpeg|Fifteen BD7FA9D4-DE31-4AC4-8B9F-B70E37CFFE9F.jpeg|Fifteen BC8BD046-030A-4DA2-864C-36B2559E6231.jpeg 80AAA1F0-5C57-464A-8A15-265E231F1D30.jpeg| ’s Chinese Numberblocks Category:Seasons Category:Series 1 Category:Alphablocks Episodes